The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a computer program.
A terminal is known in which handwriting input on a screen can be performed by bringing a stick-shaped member such as a stylus into contact with the screen. Such a terminal appropriately detects a position at which the member contacts the screen to thereby enhance the operability and the reliability of the handwriting input performed by a user of the terminal (see JP Hei 7-064704A, for example).